Ps118 Growing up sometimes means Breaking down
by Bloodyrides1994
Summary: Two years left of high school and our friends have grown up, but hell isn't that far away. With the real world right on their tails, breakdowns are bound to happen. Everyone turns to something different. Summer was great, Junior year is when the real fun starts.
1. Chapter 1

The girls.

Books and pencils were scattered across the floor, papers stacked high with color coded tabs, two laptops opened to show multiple tabs of different topics of research, Yahoo's and pizza rested beside the huge. It was an absolute mess to the outside eye, but to the two study buddies it was the perfect, forgotten, organized chaos. The twosum could be found on the roof lounging in the shallow pool to escape the end of summer heat.

"What time are we heading to Arnold's?" Phoebe asked from behind a book called The Smoke Thief. Phoebe, wow what a woman, she was still quite short 4"11 to be exact, but, she was stunning. She had a lean swimmers body, b-cups and pretty back curve that led down to a tight little ass. She kept her hair to a long bob with blunt bangs that rest right above her pretty hazel eyes touched with only a hint of mascara she upgraded to large square hipster glasses, they made those beauties appear bigger.

"Uuuuuum what? Oh yeah right. Arnold's. The party is at seven, so you wanna be fashionably late and go at eight." Helga's nose buried just as deep as Phoebe's in her own copy. "It's just getting good", Helga sent over a wicked grin.

Helga, had everyone (including Olga), except for Lila and Nadine beat, in the looks department. Helga was a jaw dropping hourglass with curves in all the right places, her d-cups used to make Rhonda jealous. She was 5"6 and had legs only Rhonda could beat. Her hair (no longer in pigtails or a bow) cascaded down to her thighs, now bleached from the sun, in pretty waves. She had a Arnold's zodiac constellation tattooed on the back of her neck, peonies on her right hip and thigh, semicolons on each wrist, and Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine, Lila, and Patties zodiac symbols in a circle around hers on her left shoulder blade, (each girl had the same tattoo with their zodiac in the center). The most noticeable thing was she grew into eyebrow, or should we say eyebrows, those babies helped bring out the ocean that was her eyes.

Phoebe's grin mirrored Helga's, her eyes never lifting from the page,"oh, believe me, I know." After staring at text books and computer screens all day, and sweating from the humidity, they decided they liked being hot and bothered just with a different type of book.

They spent the next two hours giggling and discussing their favorites chapters from the book. They were successfully waterlogged when Reba popped her head up to let the girls know Rhonda and Nadine were waiting in Phoebe's room.

"Must be seven." Phoebe murmured, noticing how low the sun was is the sky. They quickly covered the inflatable pool and collected the rest of their belongings, before making their way downstairs to Phoebe's room.

"Hey Princess, just give us a minute to shower, then we'll let you play dress up with us." Helga shot over to the short haired beauty. Rhonda was very slim and 5"9, she has a standard model body her A-cups and cute little round rump, she used to hate being underdeveloped but has learned to love her small curves, plus who needs big breast when she has legs for days. She had cut her into a sleek crop look, she pulled it off well. She likes to do keep a bronze Smokey eye with dark lash extensions to draw more attention to her chocolate eyes and pairs it with nude matte lips. Her skin bronzes on its own and with her skin care routines she doesn't feel the need to drown her skin in more makeup when it's already flawless.

"Sorry for the mess, we just-"

"We know Pheebs, organized Chaos." Rhonda teased with a smug grin, "Don't worry Nadine, Patty and I left my room a mess too. Junior year the make it or break it year." She was already looking into universities, next year she would get a free ride to any college she wanted thanks to her "boss". She wasn't yet an employee, she was just shadowing her mother's designer's daughter, Cherie Bellona an up and coming designer herself who saw herself in Rhonda. She promised to hire Rhonda as long as she would attend a Fashion Design school of Arts, she would pay for the school of Rhonda's choosing. Rhonda has making good on her part, her grades excelled and she found herself taking multiple art classes in school besides just the design program. She prided herself on being president of the Charity for all club (a club she founded for the less fortunate) and she was also school events president. Those two clubs along with her studies took up most of her time, leaving her Exhausted, and found it all to be very trying, surprisingly though she was thrilled with herself.

"Thank goodness college is more laid back, it should be a breeze for me, being as I've been studying Entomology basically my whole life." Nadine sighed happily. Nadine a was mixed like Phoebe, so natural beauty wasn't hard to reach for. She grew into a tall (5"8) thick pear body, her breast and ass a rival to Helga's. She wore her hair in a medium natural afro it had a brown to blonde ombre affect. Her skin was a pretty Carmel speckled with freckles upon freckles. Her green eyes were also speckled with bits of gold that you could get lost in. She, like helga, never wore make-up, what was the point when the she was constantly covered in dirt. Nadine was going to take a break year after high school, to travel jungles around the world. She was doing wonders in school, but, she wanted to take a breather and chase what she loved without the books for awhile. Being Rhonda's right hand was an amazing experience she was just ready to be on her own, but, she was going to take every moment she could with Rhonda until the caps came off.

"Amen to that!" The three other girls laughed. Helga and Phoebe rushed into the bathroom to quickly bathe. Just as they entered the bathroom Lila and Patty arrived.

Lila was just as innocent as she looked. Her body was a modest feminine figure, small hidden curves. Pale milky skin kissed by the sun. Her long red hair that stopped at the center of her back was pulled back into a half up half down style.

She stood a 5"4. She wore her makeup in light pink naturals and her green eyes shown glittered like an emerald fire. The way she wore herself made her beauty competition for Helga and Nadine. Helga was the Fire, Lila was the water, and Nadine Venus herself. Lila has been visiting her old home since her aunt took over the farm. She has been helping take care of the farm during summers and holiday breaks, during these times she has also been learning management and hospitality skills. Her home ranch has become successful thanks to her aunt reaching out into creating a dude ranch/summer camp program there. Once Lila finishes high school she will work along side her aunt until, she can handle the responsibility of the whole ranch on her own. College doesn't matter to her, her aunt has been training her for her calling since the seventh grade.

"Sheena isn't coming, I won't be staying long either Harold and I just want to take a night a relax." Patty was beautiful, none of the girls could compare to her, not right now at least. Honestly Patty was plain, standing at 5"10 she was the tallest, she was heavier than the other girls, but she also stayed in tremendous shape. Her hair was cut to a thick luscious bob and she lost her bangs. Now Patty she had a rack on her and she had a booty you could get lost in (that's what all the guys said behind Harold's and their girlfriends backs) she tanned nicely. What gave Patty the advantage right now was the glow. Patty was 24 weeks pregnant, that's how she gained those pretty plump breast. Her belly was the star though yes she was a bit chubby but that bump was just the cutest thing they had ever seen. Harold's love for her, had the girls wishing someone would look at them like that. Patty going to finish school then look into becoming a fitness trainer/mentor for young girls between sixth to twelfth grade. She had been planning on wrestling until she had been made fun of for her weight and being pregnant at seventeen, now she had new goals. Right now she and Harold were just focusing on staying happy and Thanks to Arnold helping them get a room in the boarding house they were.

Sheena... No one, except Patty and Harold have seen her in two years. Sheena had been raped at when she was fourteen, she then dropped out of school halfway through freshman year, to be homeschooled. Sheena, according to Patty, will be returning to school this year and happily. Sheena had given birth to a daughter and suffered post partum depression and PTSD, so she hadn't wanted to be seen. Coming back is a big step for her, she wants to prove to her daughter that no one can break her, what she will do after high school no one knows yet. Everyone is just grateful for Sheena's girlfriend Tamara, they can't wait to finally be able to thank her when she attends school right alongside Sheena.

Helga and Phoebe arrived back into the room to find their gang happily chatting away. "FINALLY!" Rhonda snapped, "Now we can get ready!"

"Yes Princess!" All the girls bowed their heads mocking her. Rhonda rolled her eyes and broke out into a laugh right along with them. A smug smile appeared as the room got quiet, she still laughed though.

Rhonda had opened THREE large trunks.

Makeup and Hair supplies.

Clothes.

Accessories.

Rhonda brought out the big guns, and her friends were about to become her Barbie dolls, for the next forty-five minutes. Luckily Rhonda had helped Cherie on the runway, this was Cake compared to that.


	2. Chapter 2

The Boys.

You could the noise from the roof of Sunset Arms Boarding house. The laughter. The shouting. The blaring music that would constantly change styles due to certain taste. The boarders had all left for a hotel that night, ever since Arnold became a freshman in high school the parties became later and later and louder and louder. Thank goodness he gave them warnings when he would have them and that hey only had four a year, one a season. The other parties were covered by Rhonda, Helga, Kiana, Fallon, Whitney, Gerald, Eugene, Park, Dante, and Carter.

The guys could be found on one of their sectional couches on the roof. Gerald was telling this story that had the guys cracking up, and newcomers giving them the side eye.

"Sid was so determined to help us save the park that he went in without a plan so he ended up dating Mr. Mario's daughter for a whole 3 months, because he couldn't figure out how to tell her he actually wanted to confront her father."

Sid went red in the face at the memory his baby blues staring up in the sky. He was a good looking guy now, he was lean, standing at 5"11, he wasn't muscular but did have some nice definition. His skin had tanned from constantly working on his bike during the summer. He wore his hair slicked back going for the Grease look. He couldn't for the life of him grow facial hair, so he made up for it with tattoos, they littered his body but his favorite was on his neck. His neck tattoo was for, Curly and Iggy, it's was Curly's license plate bent and broken. All the guys had it after the accident killed Iggy and paralyzed Curly from the hips down. It was what pushed Sid, who already was semi interested in mechanics, to pursue a career in vehicle safety. Luckily he was already going to vocational school starting this year.

They were all having a great time at Sid's expense, Harold took another deep swig of his beer and checked his watch he hated when he didn't know where Patty was. "7:36 why do they always do this?"

Harold pinched the bridge of his nose. He was a pleasantly plump six foot even. The young soon to be father sported large biceps and strong legs, lifting meat really helps the body stay in shape. He kept his tattoo over his heart, he couldn't have it show at work. His scruffy face was freshly trimmed, he liked the to keep it cut short, it drew more attention to his bald head the longer he let it grow. He also had baby blue eyes that never seemed to dim. He was missing his pinky on his right hand from the time when a customer was screaming at him while he was cutting the beef into sections when he was in sixth grade, the knife came down and the finger came off. They offered to save his finger but he decided to use the loss as a reminder to remember to always to never look away from tools when in use. Mr. Green had hired Harold as a butcher part time during the school year and full time during the summers, Harold would become his business partner and hopefully take over as long as he finished out high school. Marty had dropped out and regretted the consequences of it, and struggled to get his GED later in his life and didn't want the same for Harold and Patty especially with his godson on the way. The baby boy was Harold's moving force, he moved out, he focused on his health, job, studies and now family, he was going to propose to Patty tonight. That is if she ever arrived.

"You know how they are, this is pretty much the only time we can all really get together now days and so they're milking it." Lorenzo plopped down on the seat next to Sid planting a quick kiss on his cheek. Lorenzo and Sid started dating at the beginning of the summer. Lorenzo hadn't changed much he was slightly taller then Sid maybe by two to three inches, but he was still a skinny boy when compared to Sid, he was more the business savvy man than the hands on man. He wore a Caesar haircut and threaded his eyebrows to keep them tamed, he had he 3 day well kept stubble that Sid was jealous and in love with it made him appear more mature. He couldn't get tattooed due to being anemic, he just got henna whenever it faded. He had pretty amber eyes that lit up with the sun, that's pretty much all he had going for him. That and Sid's love. He was inheriting his families business empire after college and he hoped that when he did Sid would let him fund a mechanic shop they could run together.

"Mmm mm mm, the girls spent all summer together how much more time do they need." Gerald shook his head. He became an almost complete spitting image of his brother, the difference was he was taller at 6"2, leaner, and he was rocking a well groomed circle beard with a chin strap and soul patch. He also had a little juicy booty. He became darker to a nice dark chocolate. He had a fade hair style with a line on the right side. His eyes were intense though so dark brown they almost seemed like a black void that drew you in. He had gotten his tattoo on his left bicep. He had spent all his summers since sixth grade traveling the world with Arnold and his parents. He really enjoyed hanging out with his best friend and by ninth grade he discovered it was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. He and his best friend traveling the world, helping people in need, going on whirlwind adventures, the thrill of the lifestyle always excited him, plus he had a bold kid he could trust his life to. He hoped Phoebe would come along on some of those adventures and hopefully Arnold and Helga could become a permanent couple.

"You're one to talk Geraldo, you spent all summer with me yet you're still so clingy." Arnold sniggered his insult at Gerald using Helga's nickname for him. Arnold had grown into his head it had become a softer shape like his mother's. He was a muscular 5"11, kept his hair in a combed back style. He inherited a nice tan from his travels and his emerald eyes had a smoky tint to them. He grew facial hair but liked to keep stubble and a thin mustache, trying out the Leonardo DiCaprio titanic look. He was nice to look at. He was excited to think that one day he and Gerald would one day be traveling the world without their parents figuring out missions they wanted to take on alone, never settling down in one place. Adventure called to him and he would take it by the horns.

Stinky rolled Thaddeus, aka curly, over to the group. Stinky he was unsurprisingly the tallest in the group hitting a shocking 6"8. He was a mass of muscle, with a buzz cut. He wasn't the best looker and was very pale but ladies loved to eyeball him. His hazel eyes could make the girls melt in a finger snap. He was joining the navy soon in four months on his birthday his goal to become a SEAL, he worked hard all year long, especially when he would attend boot camp in the summers and it showed. He was an unofficial leader in boot camp, recognized for his determination, dedication, and respect for his role towards serving his country. Curly became his step brother after Stink's mother died and Curly's father died. They shared tattoos on their shoulder blade, they act like they've been brothers forever.

Curly was skinny and short, he lost a lot of muscle being bound to a wheel chair. Though he had some muscles in his chest and arms it wasn't what he wanted to be, but he couldn't change the past. His hair was long, half down his back, he pulled it over his left shoulder everyday to hide the scars running up and down his left arm and torso. He was ashamed a drunken night had killed his best friend and left him to suffer in his wake. Whenever you looked into his brown eyes you would see sadness unless Stinky was around. He would never say it but he was afraid that when Stinky finally left he wouldn't be able to cope. He picked nothing in life after high school, because he thought he had nothing. He would leave too many broken hearts in his wake he just didn't know it.

"Well well well the gangs all here and I think that's the ladies I hear." Gerald nodded in the direction of the fire escape as the pair settled in. One by one the girls popped up in their signature colors. Rhonda and dressed the girls well. They spotted the guys watching and waiting for them and just laughed, walking in the opposite direction, Helga flipping the group of boys off.

Harold sighed and stood up sweating. "This is it", he said with a look mixed of fear and determination in his eyes. The lot of boys nodded, proud of their friend.

"Go get her, big guy". Arnold smiled up at him.

Harold made his way across to her with his head held high.


End file.
